five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for Adventure Freddy's counterparts? : Adventure Toy Freddy, '''Withered Adventure Toy' Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, (perhaps), Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear,Adventure Nightmare, Adventure Jack O Freddy, Adventure Withered Golden Freddy, Adventure Shadow Freddy, Adventure Shadow Toy Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Golden Freddy, Adventure Imposter, Adventure Spring-Freddy, Phantom Shadow Toy Freddy, Adventure Chosen Freddy, Adventure Chosen One, Adventure Redbear, Adventure Prototype, Adventure Endo-Freddy, 'or Adventure Golden Freddy? "Back to basics!" - Freddy's loading message '''Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic and the main and titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the main protagonist of ''FNAF World ''and serves as the default character for the game. He is also 1 of 8 startable characters In FNaF World, Freddy and Fredbear are the only two playable characters to appear in the Overworld, of which Freddy is the only one you can control (whilst in Overworld). He is one of 8 characters who are automatically unlocked at the beginning of the game. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round ears and dark blue eyes. He also has somewhat thick eyebrows, and has a large black nose on the middle of his face. He also has a large set of teeth, unlike the other animatronics. He has a top row of teeth unlike Freddy from FNAF 1. This also holds true for Bonnie and Chica. He has two black buttons on his chest, unlike the original FNAF1 Freddy, and a black bow tie, with his signature black hat and microphone. Like the other animatronics, he has a small gap at the waist where his endoskeleton is slightly visible. Just like the other animatronics, he has four fingers and three toes. Freddy is a character used by the player alongside a party. He features 3 attacks. He is usable by the player from start. Which Freddy top hat do you like best? Yellow Top Hat (Nightmare) Purple Top Hat (Nightmare Fredbear) Normal Top Hat (Freddy) Top Hat with stripe (Toy Freddy) * Scott left all the Freddy characters unchanged until near the end of the daily character update stream. * Like all Adventure Animatronics, Adventure Freddy's size has reduced dramatically from his original counterpart. * Adventure Freddy may in fact be used as a party leader, as shown by him walking around in the teaser trailer. ** However, it is still unknown if this is true, as there is no solid evidence from the game or Scott Cawthon himself. ** It has been confirmed that the player can choose literally any playable character (except fredbear, due to undeniably bad consequences occurring) to be the party leader. ** Adventure Freddy is the only one of the original cast that has been given upper teeth. Freddya.png|Adventure Freddy Close Up File:Wikia4.PNG|Freddy in the forest Trailer|Freddy in the snowy forest characterselect.jpg|Freddy on the "Party Creation" screen Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy Party Creation Slot Screen02.1.jpg Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy Vs Browboy Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy in pinwheel circus Freddy load.png|Freddy on a load screen WHATTHE-.gif|Appearing in the trailer with Bonnie and Chica,also seen waving a hand for a second FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Fazbear.gif|Idle animation Freddy in battle.png|Freddy Attacks Freddy Attack.gif|Attacking animation Fnaf world 222.jpg FNAF WORLD.jpg TYIMAGE23.jpg|Adventure Freddy in the teaser Screenshot 55.png|ScottGames.com point of view with Adventure Freddy in the teaser FNAF World Christmas.jpg FNAF WORLD.jpg Fnafworld update 2.jpg Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Loading screens Category:Load screen